A variety of products utilize polyolefin materials in various manufacturing processes to create a variety of finished goods including cast films. Cast films are typically used in the wrapping or packaging of various products in commerce. Cast films may be used in many types of applications, such as packaging, stretch films, diaper backing, labels, release liners, toys, games, sporting goods, medical devices, and food containers among many others.
Slip agents may be used in the manufacture of cast films to modify the coefficient of friction of the final film. Typically, cast films produced with metallocene catalyzed polypropylene exhibit a higher coefficient of friction than cast films produced with Ziegler-Natta catalyzed polypropylene, including when the cast films contain the same type and amount of slip agent.